Little Witch Resurrected
by msGilbert09
Summary: Davina returns from the dead and searches for Kol and tries to stop him from his massacre's. Kol has been on a kill spree since Davina's death. Months later, she returns. Does he believe what's right in from of him?


Davina always a had a feeling that the Mikaelsons would be the cause of her demise, she never thought it would be Kol. She had watched for weeks after her death at how Kol was dealing with her death. She expected him to not take it well, she was still shocked by what she had seen though. She had begged the ancestors to let her come back and help him if she could. She feared she was too late, she just couldn't bear to watch him suffer like this any more. It took a lot of convincing but Davina had gotten her wish and she returned to the land of the living. She was thrilled to be back and feel her toes in the sand again of the woods but she was here for one purpose and that was to find Kol and manage to calm him down. She headed into town hoping she would come across him sooner or later and definitely kept watch for any signs.

It had been months, months since she'd died, and he still was not over it. He'd never be over it. She had been the one good thing in his crazy, violent life, and she was gone, torn away from him by his own family. He hadn't even spoken to them since, moved out to his own place above the local bar. It was convenient, and though Elijah had tried to see him, he'd refused. He was far too busy for that.

The heartbreak, the pain, god he missed her. And he only knew one way to express that pain. In causing others pain. And so he'd near bled the surrounding towns dry. Each night he'd either go out on the rampage, murder hundreds or he'd spend the night in, alone, drinking away his sorrows. It was an either or each night. Tonight he was alone, and on his way down to the liquor store. He was out, on his way down to buy some more bourbon. It was either that or go on a furious violent slaughtering fest. That would be tomorrow, tonight he simply wanted to drown his sorrows, and lament over his loss.

He stepped out of the store, a bottle in hand. It was time to head home. He glanced in to the bar next door, and debated heading inside to drain some dry, but he was surprisingly not in the mood for that tonight. Tonight he wanted to drink, and think of Davina.

Davina kept an eye on Kol but kept her distance, she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up and wouldn't be able to stay hidden for very long. In fact she felt guilty for trying to stay hidden. She saw the pain in his eyes and saw the liquor bottle in his hands and followed him home. She kept her distance even though she would rather have this discussion face to face. Davina was trying to figure out what to say though and didn't have the words yet.

She had remembered everything about her death and knew in her heart it was nothing but an accident. Even with all the warnings, she never wanted to believe it. She remembered trying to fight him off of her and nothing was working until everything around her went black. The more she thought about that night the quicker her steps were until she caught up to him. "Kol?" She asked softly tapping him on his arm as she stood behind him.

She didn't know what to expect from him right now, she was certain he wouldn't believe that she was really here and alive again. She just couldn't let him hurt anyone else. She prefered to watch him drink liquor than someone's blood.

It would be another lonely night in his apartment, another night of drinking himself silly before he passed out until midday tomorrow. And then rinse repeat, occasionally changing things up to go on a murder spree. He didn't even enjoy the killing anymore, knowing how much Davina would have disapproved, it was simply an outlet for his anger, a way to take out the pain he felt at her being taken from him. And it had been his family's fault, damning her soul to the despised them all for it, and would never go back there.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and heard his name, and immediately he had the stranger by the neck, and up against a brick wall, the bourbon bottle smashed at his feet. He lifted whoever it was off the floor a couple inches, "I'm not in the mood" He growled out, before he looked down at her. He immediately let go as he saw her face, taking several steps back, a slightly horrified and dazed expression on his face.

"What is happening?" He asked.. how could this be? "Davina?" He said, confusion running through him.. what.. it made no sense. Was this a trick sent by an enemy, an imposter running around as the girl he loved? It had to be something, she was dead, murdered by his own hand, her soul sent to the ancestors. She was dead.

Davina whimpered a little as he grabbed her and lifted her up a few inches. "Kol.. wait ..look at me" she begged placing her hand over his keeping her eyes locked on his as he finally looked at her and let her down. "I know what you must be thinking...but I'm real" she said leaning against the wall for a moment.

Davina looked around the apartment and sighed as she walked across the room and sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her "it's okay, come here. We have a lot to talk about. " she said sighing a little seeing all the empty bottles of liquor lying around " oh..I guess things could be worse. Even though I've seen you at your worst lately. I've seen everything you've done since I was gone. I know you didn't mean to hurt me Kol. It was an accident. I begged to come back. I needed to see you again. I'm here Kol, for good. " she said meaning every word that she spoke.

She claimed to be real? How could she possibly be real. He'd murdered her himself, seen her soul handed to the ancestors by his Brother, and vicious unknown sister. How on earth could this be real? He was about a minute away from slaughtering this imposter who would dare imitate her. But he waited, trying to keep a reign on his anger, trying to see it from her point of view.

He didn't move to sit next to her, instead he stood at the far wall, one leg propped against it, as he looked across at her. He couldn't be near her, not whilst he suspected this was some sort of trick. "How are you here?" He asked bluntly, she sure sounded, acted and looked like his Davina, but their were many people who would do this kind of thing, enemies to trick and hurt him. Plus he was a naturally suspicious person, and though his mind was screaming that she was here, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, he waited, "Because if your a trick, some imposter, I will rip off your arms and beat you with them, just a warning"

Davina saw the look of suspicion in his eyes, it was expected but she still didn't like it. "You don't believe me? The ancestors brought me back. I've been watching you for weeks, months. I just couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. I needed to see you. Needed to talk to you. I see that you don't believe someone thing that is right in front of you. Ask me a question, anything. Something only I would know. " she said looking him in the eyes and got up and walked over to him. "Ask me a question. Or.. you can see for yourself and have a taste" she said rolling up her sleeves and figured it could help if he got proof from her blood, taste or scent. Either way she didn't care.

Davina wanted to stay here for as long as she could and never leave this apartment, there was so much she had to catch up on. Even though she had seen most of it from the other side. She just wanted to be in his arms and fall asleep with him tonight and wake up next to Kol. "I'm angry with Freya, I thought she was going to help me out. Not leave me there even though I begged her to not let go of me and bring me back to you. I wanted to be with you Kol. You don't know what they did to me. I thought it wouldn't stop. When it did he just ran and hid and tried to stay connected to her.

His mind was screaming at him; Davina was back! And he wanted nothing more than to run to her, to sweep her into his arms, and crush her body to his. But how could he? It made no sense for her to be back, no discernible reason the ancestors would have returned her. He was naturally suspicious, and even as she spoke he raised an eyebrow. Feed from her? After what had happened last time? Well.. he was no longer under the curse, and he would know her blood, such things couldn't be faked. Not at all. And so he stepped forward, an almost hopeful glint in his eye.

"Tell me after" He said, before he moved forwards, in less than a second he had Davina pushed up against, the wall his teeth at her throat. "Just to check" He whispered, before he leaned forward, his fangs protruding, and then sliding into her neck. He only had to bite to taste her blood across his tongue, and then he knew.. he knew immediately it was. Her blood tasted just as it had, and it tasted amazing, and so he quickly let go, back to his human face as he looked at her again. She was back.. she was actually here. He hadn't even dared dream for such a thing.

"Davina Claire.." Was all he said, before he had her in his arms, his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the floor, crushing her to him. He could not believe it, and yet all the grief, the pain.. the horror. It was gone, she was here and that was all that mattered.

Davina held still as he pushed her up against he wall. She kept her eyes on him as she tilted her head up" It's okay, I trust you" she whispered softly . She held still as he stuck his teeth into her neck for a brief moment having full trust in Kol to pull away from her once he got the answers he was looking for. It was true, she could say anything she wanted but this was the only way to prove to him that she was real. Davina had returned to him and didn't plan on going anywhere ever again.

She rubbed the back of his neck a few times closed her eyes for a moment as he tasted her blood getting the confirmation that she was back from the dead. Davina opened her eyes to look at him and smiled some as she stroked his cheek "Hi.." she said just above a whisper with a smile on her face. "Do you believe me now?" She asked smiling as she looked him in the eyes. "I've missed you" she said wrapping her arms around him and held him tight to her body.

Davina was beyond thrilled to see him again, it had been months but felt like years or even a lifetime. She could see it in his eyes he was back to being the guy she had known so well. She kissed his cheek a few times and rested her head on his chest and hugged tightly closing her eyes just enjoying the moment of being in his arms again.


End file.
